narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Hi, welcome to my Talk Page. I am an Administrator and a Bureaucrat, so feel free to ask me questions. ---- NOTE: DO not ask me to become an Admin. * MediaWiki:Sitenotice ---- Notice: For those of you who know me, don't freak. I just cleaned up my Talk Page. If you want to see what I previously had, click on the archive page on the right. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 19:11, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Archives * I * II * III * IV * V * VI * VII * VIII Good idea I just had an idea for organization of abilities on character pages. I wanna know if you're interested. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 19:20, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, newcomer here, I'm just a little confused with the disorganization of the wiki, really need help since I want to add my own stuff but i can't so, HELP!!! Coolbloo12 Site exchange Ten, you know this isn't gonna work... No body except the three mentioned are gonna move...There's too much here going on. I like that you put the link up, and it is a place for people to forum, but I doubt that a large number of people will actually move their work there... sorry, for not supporting, but I just don't see it happening... --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 19:07, 17 April 2009 (UTC) hmm... Fine, but I'm staying here... Oh, and have Sei, Kuro, and Archie seen this? Also, I hope it's not you who's moving that content... --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 19:18, 17 April 2009 (UTC) what's going on? I don't like change--Darknesslover5000 21:20, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Site move Going to be frank about this: I'm thoroughly against this. It's a bad decision to move over to another site and leave this wiki hanging in an unorganized and messy state. It is basically saying "yeah, the wiki's a bunch of crap, so we moved instead of cleaning it up." There is simply no point in moving to a forum. The biggest weakness of the current administration is a lack of cooperation and coordination in fixing the issues. Hopefully, resolution(s) agreed upon at the summit meeting would set the wiki on track and rolling. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 01:32, 18 April 2009 (UTC) i got a ? can i ask a favor? 5 Tailed Gobi 04:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC) kay ok well u remember that game we played sometimes on ur computer were u made ur on worlds and stuff? what was that called? 5 Tailed Gobi 02:13, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ok thanks and ummm what is with the new sight thing? i joined up and stuff but there is hardly anything..can u give me more detail on it? 5 Tailed Gobi 02:20, 21 April 2009 (UTC) kay sounds good, so ur havin the fight to end all fights huh? u plan on losing? 5 Tailed Gobi 02:24, 21 April 2009 (UTC) im kevin Im kevin, i go to school with Jake, we should fight sometime :) Listen52k 03:04, 29 April 2009 (UTC) wow jake wasnt kidding, ur really nice haha. but ya jake told me u make his brain strain when u two fight:) i write alot but mostly on paper, so if ur strong i so want to give it a whirl against your strongest,to see what im up against or to see if ive done enough research. Listen52k 03:12, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Ok im honored that you accept my challenge Listen52k 02:46, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Protection? I don't know how to protect articles.--Twilitlink 01:11, 30 April 2009 (UTC) soo? are we going to fight?? jwListen52k 02:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Mass deletion Oh, ok. I was not informed, so I just acted. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:35, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Ten-Tails Jesse here. I created the Onipou: White Rasengan article, which was flagged for godmodding. Seeing as how I wrote it off the top of my head, without giving any thought towards fairness or the creative process in general, it's only right that it was flagged. xD Well, I (hopefully) threw in enough cons to balance things out. The fact that the two don't know the technique works, and the fact that the technique can only be used if everything else fails, well, I'd say that it's a fairly decent article now. ^-^ However, it is the opinion of the administrators that inevitably decides this little article's fate. Please, there is no need to leap onto my page and remove the tags. I know that if the article is fair enough, in time, it will be saved. I also understand that if my article is simply another example of the typical twelve-year-old godmod, it will be shown TRUE pain (found that funny by the way). Thanks for your time, and kindly reply at your earliest convenience. Zac00 23:54, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Ehh!!! If I work on Kozumikkugakure and Himitsugakure will you remove the teplate that u added? Young Piece 01:46, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Im not english im french and I nee help :( Ok! But im french and im not soo good in english! But my ideas in my head are great! But when I put in english on Naruto Fanon like I do! You and many english user hate my work because im french :( That's what I think :( Young Piece 01:54, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Yes :) Wow that's a great idea! And Can you or I put a template on my user page? Please thanx! Your great! Young Piece 02:03, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks :) And I will work on Locations and other stuff! I will put it in paper first and I will put it on NF. Young Piece 02:12, 11 May 2009 (UTC) What you think? The first one is the template that I say please dont delete, and the second template you can delete the page! So what you think? Young Piece 01:16, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Deletion Could you delete the page Mangekyo Sougan--Twilitlink 04:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) What's this? I ask for the removal of the tags, and it looked as if they were removed. Then they reappear on the page, immediately following an e-mail I received, informing me of changes YOU made. Care to explain? Zac00 06:07, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Well... It's not that I distrusted you, or believed that you re-added the tags just because you were irked by my removal of them. I just assumed that (with the minimal knowledge I had of the deletion) I could remove the tags if my article was indeed fixed. Lavi cleared things up for me. If my article deserves to be on here, nothing will happen to it. ^-^ Thanks for your time, Ten-Tails. Zac00 17:27, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Question Hi I'm Takeshi57. I was wondering if I could use some of your characters in a story of mine. Put your answer on my user talk page. Thanks. User:Takeshi57 16 May 2009 Question can i join this rp? http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kagekenin_Arc_Role_Play_Discussion, it said it was urs so im asking can i join? User:Shiratori_Cullen *clears throat* check your bleach fanfiction wiki messages--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:47, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ...Dont know what to put here Can I have my admin powers back on chatango? Haru Mclean Namikaze | talk | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Rasengan Thought u should change the name of Fire Realease: Rasengan to Fire Release: Hell Fire Rasenagn. It sounds cooler. plus itll match the other fictional rasengans with an actual name for example rasenshuriken, Flood palm rasengan, earthquake rasengan, thunderstorm rasengan. HELP!!!!!!! Hi, your awesome! Can you help me on my Ten Tailed Lizard. Bye--Madara Guy 08:08, 19 July 2009 (UTC) So... Um...i guessed you removed me from admin for some special reason... --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 17:04, 26 July 2009 (UTC) just a thought. hi i'm relatively new here but i stumbled across the inner chakra article you wrote and noticed you left level five completely to imagination. i had a thought that perhaps it could be a sort of final barrier between the mortals who reside on earth and the limitless power of the gods above. think about how the eight gates release all that incredible energy and then couple that with the fifth level of your article. even with only the fourth level you would have a warrior fit to challenge a god. (for a short time anyway). anyway it was just an idea. use it as you will or disregard it if you wish but if you choose to use it please message me. --Sasoririlenyth 04:19, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Making the Tsuchikage I was wondering what it would take or how to go about getting the Tsuchikage spot held for my character Kami Fuyutama. So I can have time to make my short lead me up there and began to make my character in to the Tsuchikage. So if you could just let me now if the spot can be held for me and if so what I need to do to become the kage. Thank you for your time Thank you that was exactly what i wanted to know Regarding Uchiha Clan II and Yamagakure I'm here to ask permission to reference the your revived Uchiha clan that is located in Yamagakure for plot relevance in my storyline. This would be just to symbolize their relative location, not to mix any of your characters into a story you wouldn't want them in. Thank you for your time. --Kazeyo 03:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC)